Noches con la señorita Potts
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Cuando Pepper no obtiene la atención deseada de Tony recurre a otras opciones. "Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".
1. Acurrucarse

**Pepptasha, quedan advertidos**

**Disclaimer: Iron Man**

**Advertencias: Futuro Lemon y Femslash**

**Raiting: por defecto M**

**_"Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Acurrucarse<span>**

Tony estaba trabajando hasta tarde en el taller, parecía que luego de su pelea contra el mal junto a los Advengers le había dado trabajo extra, tanto que no podía hacer nada con Pepper y esta comenzaba a desesperar, ya no se veían más que para la comida y eso a veces, ella se la vivía pasando con su asistente Natasha porque no podía hacer nada con su novio, también las noches la pasaba sola, solo quería alguien con quien acorrucarse, pero no conseguía nada más que soledad.

Así que cansada se dio por vencida si quería ser así que lo sea, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.


	2. yacer

_**van a ser al rededor de 10 capítulos que lo disfruten.**_

_**Recuerden como siempre, si quieren un fic díganmelo por PM y además con su Headcanon de cualquier fandom y pareja, además en lo posible femslash y no muy largo. ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yacer<span>**

Pepper yacía en el suelo, estaba en la azotea, hacía frío y estaba tirada ahí como muñeca de trapo.

— ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Potts? —Preguntaba Natasha mientras se le acercaba, hacía un frío de muerte y ella estaba toda abrigada hasta la nariz, mientras que Pepper tenía solo unos Jeans tres cuartos y una camisa blanca muy linda que a Natasha le gusto muchísimo.

—Bueno…pensaba, además no me llames así dime Pepper, ya tuvimos esta conversación tu trabajas con nosotros desde hace un tiempo no hay necesidad de formalidades

—Está bien, entonces, Pepper, ¿No tienes frío, quieres que te traiga una manta o una chaqueta tal vez?

—No, no es necesario, gracias a los extraños poderes que tengo desde hace unos meses, nunca tengo frio es más llego a tener calor, así que hasta en estas temperaturas con nieve y todo tengo calor—Y para respaldarlo tocó la nieve de la baranda y se derritió al instante, Natasha se sorprendió.

Así pasaron la tarde, juntas viendo el cielo nocturno cuando anocheció y tomando algo caliente como chocolate luego.


	3. Abrazo y Egoísmo

**Abrazo y Egoísmo**

Cuando las tardes pasaban y la relación entre Tony y Pepper se enfriaba, Natasha siempre estaba allí, era como una constante, a Pepper a le resultaba normal verla en su casa, rodeando el lugar y más aún estando juntas.

Trabajaban juntas, comían juntas, solo faltaba que durmiesen juntas, pero eso ya era mucho claro.

Así que sin más, un día mientras escribía cosas del trabajo Pepper y ella charlaban, del clima, de la vida, de Tony, de Capitán América porque en ese entonces Natasha vivía con él, eran novios. En un comienzo porque le pareció tierno y por qué eran muy buenos amigos, pero con el tiempo era como si no quisiera estar con él deseaba algo más, más buen deseaba a alguien más, y esa persona era quien menos se esperaban...Pepper, había descubierto que le atraía tiempo atrás luego de la semana de pruebas y que la contrataron decidió que le gustaba, así que pronto terminaría con su novio, vería cómo pero lo haría.

De cierta forma Natasha se sentía egoísta alejando a Pepper de Tony, sí su relación estaba cayendo a pedazos, pero ella solo ayudaba a que fuera más rápido.

Así fue como Tony terminó con Pepper, claro, seguían trabajando juntos, y viviendo juntos pero le construyó otra casa a su lado para evitar que estuviesen todo el día juntos.

Pasó un mes largo en el que Pepper lo superaba y Natasha estaba allí para ella.

Lloraba en su hombro, cuando se dormía encima de las hojas de trabajo ella la cargaba hasta su cuarto y la dejaba dormir allí todo el día.

Lo que no se esperaban era que un día Pepper apareciera borracha como una cuba, así que la arrastró desde el club cuando Tony le contó que estaba allí.

También le quitó la ropa y la baño apestaba a alcohol y a vómito, como si hubiese tomado lo suficiente como para estar hecha un desastre hasta mañana. La lavo enjabonó enjuagó, y cuando estuvieron listas la llevó a su cama, la vistió.

Era algo extraño, pero así era, nunca la había visto ebria, parecía una niña, hablaba incoherencias y lloraba todo el tiempo. Cuando estuvo por irse. Ella le agarró la muñeca para que no se vaya.

—Quédate…—Le rogó.

Entonces Natasha cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, vale se quedaría con ella.

En sus sueños Pepper se aferraba a Natasha en un gran abrazo y la agente se relajaba.


	4. Baile

**Baile**

Mientras la noche transcurría Pepper descubrió lo mucho que le gusto dormir con Natasha, deseaba ser lo suficientemente valiente como para llamarle, pero no lo era así que se quedo durmiendo sola, bebiendo chocolate caliente, no sabía por qué le gustaba tanto esa bebida, pero lo figuraría con el tiempo.

Así que al día siguiente cuando Natasha volvió a trabajar, Pepper se sentía incomoda, muy incómoda, no sabía de dónde había salido ese impulso de besarla, pero se veía tan apetecible con esa ropa y por como la cuido tan dulcemente que simplemente no pudo resistirlo.

Le llevó a su escritorio una gran taza de chocolate caliente ya que sabía que ella nunca desayunaba a pesar de que intentaba convencerla de que eso no era bueno ella decía simplemente no tener tiempo.

Así fue como Pepper enamoró más y más a Natasha, no podía entender cómo podía preocuparse tanto de ella, tener esos detalles, tratarla dulcemente, con el trabajo que tenía lo más dulce que la trataron fue decirle puta no te diré nada, así fue. Para Pepper era igual, a pesar de aparentar ser dura, Natasha cuidaba y la protegía, en las peleas con Tony ella lo detenía, cuando hacía frío o calor se lo quitaba, había veces en la que se dormía encima de sus papeles de trabajo y Natasha se encargaba de cuidarle la tapaba, la acomodaba un poco o la llevaba a su cama que era lo más común de hacer.

Era de noche cuando Natasha se había olvidado de recoger sus ropas, así que entró silenciosamente para recuperarlas, sabía que a esta hora ella estaba ocupada con algo, así que se colaría por la ventana para sacarlo y listo.

Pero esta noche no fue así, en la sala principal se escuchaba música, tan suave y de letra dulce que sabía que pegaba muy bien con Pepper. Se acercó a echar una mirada qué daño haría eso.

Cuando la vio ella estaba cantando felizmente y bailando al ritmo de la canción, así que se rio, y con eso fue descubierta.

—Natasha—Dijo con sorpresa y sonrojada.

—Yo…ehm, venía por mi ropa nada más

—No, está bien, puedes quedarte además oí que rompiste con Steve, así que no te preocupes de quedarte unos días aquí tengo una habitación de invitados y espacio de sobra…además me gusta tu presencia—Admitió eso último sonrojándose aún más.

—Está bien pero…no creas que te dejaré bailar así

—Eh

—Mira y sígueme te enseñaré el Tango—Y con eso puso una música acorde, lo cierto que no había bailado mal, pero ella quería mostrarle el baile sensual y atractivo que era este. Así que tomándola de la cintura y de la mano, le guió los movimientos, Pepper estaba impresionada por su talento además de que era tan buena profesora que no le costaba seguirle, con otros simples pasos pasaron una hora completa hasta que llegó el final y Natasha tiró de ella dejando que su torso cayera grácilmente hacía atrás, luego la alzó y se miraron intensamente por unos segundos cara a cara, a solo centímetros de tocarse las narices.

Comenzaron a reír, y así con una nueva forma patosa de bailar que Pepper hizo que hiciera.

Pasaron una noche increíble y sin chicos, estaban felices.


	5. Flirteo

**Flirteo**

Cuando se querían dar cuenta se habían dormido en el sillón Natasha al lado de Pepper cubiertas con una manta, habían terminado de bailar para ver películas.

Así fue cómo se despertó Pepper primero, estaba debajo de la otra, curiosa posición. Acarició los mechones caídos tras su oreja, le gustaba mucho el color de su cabello, color fuego, con su audacia y fuerza. ¿Se estaba enamorando de ella acaso? No conocía la respuesta, pero le gustaba tenerla cerca, solo el día de su borrachera sintió incomodidad a su lado pero normalmente nunca se sentía incomoda con ella ni con silencios ni con nada, su presencia la tranquilizaba y era divertido pasar tiempo con ella inclusive mientras hacían sus trabajos.

También estaba el hecho de que siempre contaba con ella para todo, así que no podía pedir más, tenía a la mejor asistente y aun mejor a una amiga única.

Aprovechó para darle un beso en la frente y la dejó dormir, no podía creer que habían terminado así pero no iba a despertarle, le gustaba la sensación de tenerla así, era excitante su calorcito era reconfortante, se sentía más segura que cuando Tony le puso el traje.

Natasha dio unos pequeños gruñidos y perezosamente despertó y comenzó a abrir los ojos de forma lenta y pausada.

—Buen día—Le dijo sonriente Pepper. Natasha rio

—Hola, buen día, te ves hermosa, despeinada y todo— La hizo sonrojar.

Se quedaron así un tiempo largo, viéndose a los ojos y después el tele, le acariciaba inconscientemente la espalda, tenía un brazo por sobre su cabeza doblado tocando la parte externa del brazo del sillón mientras que con la otra tenía apoyada en su espalda acariciándole, Natasha en cambio la abrazaba por la cintura y tenía la cabeza apoyada un poco más debajo de los pechos.

El estómago de la pelirroja le rugió graciosamente, Pepper rio con suavidad y la miró—vaya, ¿Tienes hambre, puedo prepararte algo si quieres, ayer me llegaron unas nuevas especias de la India que quería probar? —Natasha se sorprendió

—No, no quiero ser una molestia, puedo ir a comer a mi casa, yo

—Ni se te ocurra, tu y yo comeremos juntas frente a la costa, para eso tengo un equipo de picnic listo para toda ocasión.

Natasha sonrió, no podía creer la insistencia de esa chica, pero bueno, aceptó. Primero Pepper se fue a bañar y se cambio, con una bikini muy linda, unos jeans blancos pescadores y una camisa azul, al igual que unas cómodas sandalias. Natasha se bañó luego, tenía que acostumbrarse a traerse ropa ya que viviría allí por un tiempo hasta que consiga apartamiento propio. Así es como terminó de vestirse, con una chaqueta abierta porque tenía la bikini negra puesta, y un pantalón de seda muy cómodo y unas chatitas, todo de Pepper, le quedaba un poco grande la chaqueta pero eso solo lo mejoraba.

Comieron tranquilamente mirando el cielo y el mar, sentadas en el mantel sobre la arena, tomaron vino con el plato que Pepper logró preparar, era exquisito nadie negaba su talento culinario, era una de las cosas que Tony extrañaría de ella. Pero que lastima él tuvo su oportunidad y la arruino.

Esa tarde estaba hermosa, y lo que le intrigó muchísimo a Natasha era que Pepper estaba Flirteando con ella descaradamente, entonces decidió seguirle el juego, por poco se besan cuando se hizo el atardecer, de no ser porque unos fuegos artificiales de la costa opuesta llamaron su atención, era año nuevo, cómo pudieron olvidarlo, Así que compartieron otra copa de vino e hicieron un brindis por ellas y por el futuro.


End file.
